Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, more specifically to playback effects.
Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and mobile terminals have conventionally provided slide shows with application of transition effects to shot a moving image and a still image.
In recent years, the contents of transition effects have been automatically decided.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-23472 describes a method for deciding transition effects depending on shooting modes.